<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colorburst by Gortys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362776">Colorburst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gortys/pseuds/Gortys'>Gortys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Help first fic, Techno doesn't understand his emotions, Tubbo with scars but not quite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gortys/pseuds/Gortys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno has always been ready to face the consequences of his actions. He knew this before The Festival, during The Festival, and after The Festival.</p><p>Techno isn't used to not being the recipient of his own consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colorburst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno knew he made a mistake the moment his finger pushed past the resistance of the trigger, as his arm jerked slightly against the recoil of the crossbow. He suspected time would slow down as it did in the few films he had seen in his life, capturing the moment second by second as it occurred. It didn’t.</p><p>The rocket propelled itself forward in a blaze of patriotic colors, red and blue sparks flying past the sides of his tusks. He heard the distant screams of Tommy and Niki, the near-silent whimpers of Tubbo, and pulled the trigger again before regret could catch up to him. It always did in the end. </p><p>He emptied the rest of his rockets into the horrified crowd and deflecting an attack from a desperate Tommy with as much carelessness as he was capable of before departing from Manberg. However, even with his back turned to the scene he couldn’t help but notice the charred and bloodied throne which lay abandoned on the stage, the colorful burst of red and blue stripes which marked the black stone. </p><p>He didn’t really-</p><p>He did-</p><p>Techno turns more fully from the stage and straightened his shoulders with a scowl, pace picking up once more. At his side, a tremoring hand methodically pressed and released the trigger to an empty crossbow, the click echoing out from his hip across the forest. </p><p>Breath in</p><p>
  <em>click</em>
</p><p>Breath out<br/>
=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=</p><p>As Techno approached the normally barren entrance of Pogtopia, an unmistakable smiling mask stared back at him from the covered entrance. Dream leaned against the faux wall with the same confidence he did everything, appraising the hybrid as he approached, only the slight tilt of his head revealing his inquiring glance at the crossbow which swung from his side. </p><p>Dream stepped away from the entrance as Techno reached the wall and began the tedious process of exposing the room behind it. The sounds of his shovel on the dirt rang out in the otherwise empty valley, though he could feel the eyes barring into his back as he removed the final pieces of dirt. He straightened with a sigh, and let the tension drain from his shoulders as he finally began walking away from what he thought would be an inevitable conversation. </p><p>“So Tommy wasn’t lying?” </p><p>Damnit. </p><p>He turned back around with an imperceivable sigh and faced the figure behind him, who now had his arms crossed as he openly stared down the hybrid. It wasn’t a question and they both knew it, even as Dream expectantly leaned closer to him and cocked his head. He decided to ignore it.</p><p>“What are you doing here Dream?” Techno half sighed, walking back out the open dirt entrance.</p><p>Dream huffed a laugh and straightened back up, amusement slipping from his posture as he regarded the man in front of him. </p><p>“Tommy called in a favor I owed him from ages ago. I would have come eventually, even without it, but rumor has it these are pretty unique circumstances.”</p><p>Techno straightened suddenly at his words, glancing at the faintly glowing netherite sword which swung from Dream’s belt. Damnit, if he knew he would be having to fight dream he wouldn’t have wasted his supplies, he-</p><p>“Oh calm down, you drama queen.” Dream said, rolling his eyes, “You aren’t that important. Sure- Tommy’s pissed at you, but we both know he would rather die than let someone else fight his own battles.”</p><p>The confidence Dream’s had up the entire conversation drains slightly as he reaches up and habitually adjusts the mask, looking away slightly.</p><p>“No, he’s uh. He’s worried for Tubbo. He needed a pretty unique set of skills I never thought I’d need to lend out. I finished a bit ago, I was just on my way out when you came up.” </p><p>“What skill-” He cut himself off as Dream pulled his mask to the side, and sent him a slightly sad wry smile, green eyes sympathetic.</p><p>“You’ll see when you go in. Good luck Techno, you’ll be needing it.”</p><p>He pulled his mask back into place, the drawn smile replacing his real one as he gave him a two-fingered salute and walked back into the forest the same direction Techno came from, walking away until the lime green blended in with the forest trees and eventually disappeared altogether.</p><p> Techno stares into the forest another minute before straightening and turning back to the open entrance, hooves quietly trodding on the displaced dirt as walked fully inside. Whatever the hell that meant didn’t matter, he’ll figure it out in time, as he does every cryptic Dream message.</p><p>(He felt a shiver run through him as he recalled the green eyes which bore into him but decided to ignore it. It was just the damn cold in this cavern)</p><p>As he reached the final of the makeshift steps which led to the bottom of the cavern, he stopped at the sensation of eyes once again boring into his back. He turned around, ready to tell Dream off for trying to follow him in but stopped halfway, words caught in his throat.</p><p>Across the cavern, enraged blue eyes glared at him in a way that promised consequences. But that wouldn’t be enough to stop him, Techno’s been in this world long enough to have pissed off hundreds of people, at least several dozen more dangerous than Tommy.</p><p>No.</p><p>What stopped Techno was the bandage clad figure which leaned against him, clearly lost to sleep as leaned into the neck of his taller friend, face hidden. Pink scar tissue stretched like desperate hands up from his chest and down his neck, an off-colored burst against otherwise clear skin. The skin was still raw and damaged despite his respawn, a clear sign these scars are ones that would not be lost to the cycle of death.</p><p>And yet even still, Techno wasn’t prepared for Tubbo to roll his head away from his friend’s neck, revealing the once hidden face to Techno as guilt struck through him.</p><p>A mask.</p><p>Hiding the delicate (scarred) features of the sleeping (scared) boy was a slightly oversized mask, brightly painted into the resemblance of a bee, though a closer look would reveal the mostly covered familiar smiley face behind it. </p><p>Techno stared a moment longer before turning away and stoically walking into his potato farm, mechanically going to the back corner where he normally began all his harvests, lasting only a moment in the silence before falling to his knees on the ground and grabbing his ears in distress, keeling forward to hide his face as fought against the emotions only a day like this could bring to a man like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow me? Actually completing a chapter and publishing it? Crazy right?</p><p>Anywho, I'm actually a bit proud of this and am working on a second chapter.<br/>Obviously not beta-read but I don't think I have to state that lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>